Dibelakangmu
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Penname ini sebelumnya adalah penname bernama Bellatrix Alvarita, hehehe/Aku memang bodoh. Ya, aku bodoh karena aku tetap saja menyimpan rasa ini untuknya. Berharap ia sekedar melirikku walaupun sekilas./ "Ini yang pertama."/ "Dan terakhir..."/ "Sakura!"/ "Kali ini apa?"/ "Panggil aku... Sasuke-kun..."/ Bad Summary. Mind To RnR?


**Dibelakangmu**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini sangat jauh dari kata bagus, apalagi sempurna**

* * *

**Tok Tok Tok**

Ketukan pintu di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru tua tak kunjung membuat si empunya kamar terganggu apalagi terbangun. Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ ini masih saja bergumul dengan _Bed Cover_ biru miliknya.

**Ceklek**

Pintu pun dibuka. Masuklah seorang perempuan yang mengenakan seragam _maid_ hitam-putih dengan renda di sekitar lehernya. Perempuan bersurai _pink _ini menghampiri majikannya yang sedang tertidur. Ia pun menepuk bahu majikannya,

"Sasuke _-sama_. Sudah pagi, ini hari pertama anda bersekolah di SMA." Ia pun mengguncangkan dengan pelan bahu majikannya.

"Sasuke-_sama_..." Panggilnya lagi saat Si Tuan Muda tak kunjung membuka mata.

"Hn." Si pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih bangun dengan malas.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya pada salah satu _maid_ yang bekerja di mansion megah milik keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Sudah jam enam pagi. Air panasnya sudah kusiapkan." Jawabnya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun bangkit dari ranjang _King Size_nya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tanpa menghiraukan lagi perempuan yang masih ada di dalam kamar pribadinya. Baginya itu merupakan hal biasa. Gadis yang telah membangunkannya itu adalah pelayan pribadinya, yang setiap hari harus memenuhi kebutuhan Sasuke. Umur mereka sebaya, _maid_ itu telah bekerja di mansion Uchiha sejak umur 12 tahun, ia dipungut karena kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dalam peristiwa penembakan brutal yang dilakukan seseorang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun selesai mandi dan keluar. Ternyata masih ada _maid_nya yang sedang merapikan tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Kau tak ke sekolah, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

_Maid_ yang bernama Sakura itu pun berbalik, kemudian menunduk hormat pada majikannya. "Tidak, Sasuke-_sama_. Saya lebih baik di rumah." Tolaknya.

Sasuke pun memicingkan mata, menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau harus sekolah. _Kaasan_ kan sudah bilang begitu," Titahnya tegas.

"Ta..tapi.—"

"Tak ada penolakan." Potong Sasuke cepat. "Uang _Kaasan_ terhambur sia-sia karena dirimu. Cepatlah ganti bajumu, kita akan berangkat." Titahnya tegas.

Sakura pun menunduk, "Ba..baik." Ia pun segera keluar dari kamar majikannya dan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai bawah, hendak bersiap ke sekolah barunya.

Ia memang sudah didaftarkan untuk masuk SMA yang sama dengan majikannya, Sasuke. Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke yang mendaftarkannya, agar suatu saat bila Sasuke membutuhkan sesuatu, ada Sakura yang bisa membantunya, sekaligus menambah ilmunya. Namun Sakura menolaknya, keluarga ini sudah terlalu baik padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai seragam barunya dengan tas selempang yang disampirkan di bahu kanannya. Ia pun segera menuju ruang makan keluarga Uchiha, mencari sang majikan.

Dan benar saja, majikannya tengah memegang sebuah roti yang di atasnya terdapat mentega. Kebiasaan majikannya. Sasuke tak menyukai segala yang manis, termasuk selai. Karena tidak ada yang menjual selai rasa tomat –buah kesukaannya-, ia memilih untuk memakan roti dengan mentega saja.

"Hari ini kau berangkat naik bus saja. Aku akan menjemput Ino." Sasuke pun mengambil Android keluaran terbaru miliknya dan membuka pesan dari seseorang.

Sakura pun mengangguk. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan majikannya dan menuju ke luar mansion. Dengan perasaan sesak di dada, ia terus berjalan. Pikirannya terus saja melayang pada sang majikannya. Ya, Sakura menyukai majikannya sendiri. Tapi Sasuke telah memiliki pacar bernama Ino Yamanaka. Sakura tahu orangnya walaupun mereka tak saling kenal. Orangnya cantik bak boneka _Barbie_, dengan badan yang molek, rambut panjang berwarna kuning, dan segala kelebihan yang tak ada pada diri Sakura sama sekali.

Sasuke hendak menjemput Ino untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Untuk apa Sasuke berkata begitu padanya, kalau buktinya selama tiga tahun mereka satu sekolah, Sakura tak pernah sama sekali berangkat bersama Sasuke. Ia selalu naik bus kota, dan Sasuke mengendarai motornya.

Terkadang gadis bermarga Haruno ini membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya berboncengan dengan Sasuke yang selalu ngebut bila membawa motor. Sudah pasti menegangkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Dapat memeluk pinggangnya erat, sebagai modus agar tak terjatuh. Fufufu, angan anganmu ternyata terlalu tinggi, Sakura.

'Bagaimana kalau aku mengundurkan diri saja, ya?' Sakura berjalan sambil melamun. 'Tapi kenapa?' Wajahnya terlihat gusar. Ia tak mungkin menjelaskan pada Mikoto Uchiha bahwa alasannya menguundurkan diri karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Itu alasan konyol.

Ia pun menunggu bus sendirian di halte yang berjarak sekitar 200 meter dari mansion Uchiha tempatnya bekerja. Pikiran tentang majikannya kembali mengganggunya, hingga ia tak menyadari sudah satu bus yang ia lewati dan akhirnya pergi.

* * *

"Hei, Sakura. Kau kenapa? Mukamu dari tadi murung terus?" Seorang gadis bercepol dua menghampiri Sakura yang sedang termenung di kelas.

"Tak apa, Tenten. Aku hanya lagi malas," Jawab Sakura ogah-ogahan.

"Apa karena majikan tercintamu itu, heh?" Goda gadis yang dipanggil Tenten ini yang merupakan sahabat Sakura.

"Tidak." Sakura pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "Tenten, setelah ini aku mau pindah..." Ucap Sakura.

"Hah?! Benarkah?" Tanya Tenten sungguh tak percaya. "Tapi kau kan sudah tak punya orangtua, Sakura?!"

"Aku akan kembali ke Oto. Aku akan mencari rumah Tsunade _Baasan_, kalau tak salah aku masih menyimpan alamatnya."

"Kapan kau akan pindah?" Tenten pun menopang dagunya di meja di sebelah Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin dalam kurun waktu satu atau dua minggu lagi."

"Tapi kan kita baru saja masuk sekolah satu bulan, Sakura..." Tenten merengut, memikirkan bahwa ia akan kehilangan tetangga sebangkunya ini.

"Tak apa... Kalau aku semakin di sini aku malah merepotkan Nyonya Mikoto."

"Aku pasti merindukanmu, Sakura." Tenten pun memeluk sahabat terbaiknya itu. Setetes air mata turun menyusuri pipi gadis tomboy, pacar dari Hyuuga Neji ini.

* * *

Sakura telah berpikir. Ia akan mengundurkan diri. Namun ia tak kuasa mengatakannya pada Nyonya Mikoto yang selama ini telah baik merawatnya.

Jam 3 pagi, Sakura bangun untuk berkemas-kemas. Ia juga berpesan pada satpam yang berjaga, jangan memberitahukan bahwa dia pergi pada siapapun. Ia membawa kopernya dan pergi dari mansion Uchiha. Untuk sementara, ia menginap sebentar di apartemen Tenten. Ia pasti ada di sana, karena hari ini hari Minggu. Hanya untuk menunggu sampai jam 10 pagi, jadwal keberangkatan Bus antar kota.

* * *

"_Kaasan_, mana Sakura?! Ia tidak membangunkanku!" Ucap Sasuke marah pada Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Bukannya ada di kamar? Entahlah. _Kaasan_ juga tak melihatnya." Jawab Mikoto.

"Ck! Kalau begini Ino bisa menunggu lama." Ucap Sasuke gusar.

Ia langsung naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Hari Minggu ini, rencananya ia akan kencan dengan Ino di taman kota pada jam 8. Namun sekarang sudah jam setengah 8. Dan menurutnya itu gara-gara Sakura yang tidak membangunkannya seperti biasa.

Setelah bersiap-siap kurang lebih setengah jam. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan _Tshirt_ putih dilapisi kemeja hitam yang tak dikancing dan celana _jeans_ hitam, dengan sepatu _sneakers_ hitam dengan aksen putih. Ia pun melirik jamnya kesal. Sekarang sudah jam delapan, Ino pasti akan menunggu lama, begitu pikirnya.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengendarai motornya menuju Taman Konoha. Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang dijanjikan untuk bertemu, di dekat air mancur. Namun nihil, Ino masih belum datang ke sini.

Ia pun melihat langit abu-abu yang agak mendung. Mungkin sebentar lagi mau hujan. Tapi Sasuke memilih untuk menunggunya. Sekilas _Onyx_nya menangkap sebuah siluet seseorang yang ia kenali. Untuk memastikannya, ia pun mendekati seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taan itu.

"Sakura?!"

"Sa..Sasuke-_sama_?" Ternyata benar. Orang itu adalah Sakura. Ia duduk termenung di bangku taman, Sakura pun bangkit.

"Ck! Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukannya bekerja di rumah. Gara-gara kau aku terlambat kencan dengan Ino.." Sepertinya Sasuke melupakan satu fakta. Bahwa meskipun ia terlambat, tapi Ino justru belum datang ke Taman.

"Be..begitu ya," Sakura merasa tercekat saat mendengarnya. Ternyata ia ke sini karena ada kencan dengan Ino.

"Sasuke-_sama_... A..Aku.. Aku me..Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_sama_..." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya terpaku, masih mencerna apa sebenarnya maksud dari gadis di hadapannya. Ia sudah mengerti kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura tadi. Tapi kenapa? Ini semua masih terasa janggal di hatinya.

"A..Aku mencintaimu, sudah lama sebelum kau berpacaran dengan Yamanaka-_san_." Sakura pun tersenyum getir dan menundukkan kepala. Lalu ia mendongak, mencoba menatap _onyx_ yang ada di hadapannya. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang benar, _Onyx_ yang kini ditatapnya memandangnya dalam, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu tajam, sinis, dan sebangsanya.

"Ak..Aku tahu, aku hanya pelayan. Aku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan hati Anda. Aku tahu itu," Sakura pun mengusap pipinya yang kini basah karena air mata.

"Ka..Kadang kala Saya berpikir, bagaimana rasanya jika kau mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama. Bagaimana rasanya kau tak mengacuhkanku, menunjukkan senyummu padaku." Lagi lagi Sakura tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi inti dari semua itu. Itu tetaplah mimpi, yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh."

Sasuke sudah merasa ia sudah mulai tahu inti dari pembicaraan ini. Entah kenapa melihat gadis di hadapannya menangis membuat hatinya serasa tersayat. Ia hendak menggerakkan tangannya, menghapus air mata gadis ini dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi itu semua urung dilakukannya. Tangannya terasa kaku untuk melakukannya. Lidahnya pun terasa kelu untuk menjawabny, barang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Saya berusaha agar anda melirikku walaupun sekilas. Menganggap bahwa saya ini penting, walaupun hanya sekedar alarm hidup yang bertugas membangunkanmu agar tidak terlambat kencan dengan Yamanaka-_san_."

Sakura pun merogoh sesuatu di dalam saku jaket merahnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel pemberian Mikoto untuknya. "Ini kukembalikan." Ia meraih tangan Sasuke, menengadahkannya dan meletakkan ponsel itu di tangan Sasuke.

"Saya paham, bahwa saya tak pantas berjalan melewati jalan kehidupan di samping anda, karena saya bahkan tak dapat mengambil hati anda. Dan saya tak pantas berada di depan anda, karena saya bukanlah seorang pemimpin bagi anda. Saya hanya pantas berjalan di belakang anda, ada saat anda membutuhkan saya. Tapi takkan lama, setelah ini saya akan memilih jalan saya sendiri."

Sakura pun tersenyum. Tersenyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan, dengan air mata yang meleleh di kedua pipinya. "Karena itu..."

"Saya megundurkan diri..." Sakura membungkuk pada Sasuke.

Tebakan Sasuke benar. Sakura ingin mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan pelayan pribadinya. "Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mencelos, majikannya hanya berkata seperti itu, tak berniat sedikitpun menanggapi ungkapan hatinya. Ia pun tersenyum pahit lagi. "Saya akan pergi ke Oto, tempat bibi saya tinggal."

"Terima kasih atas tiga tahun ini, Sasuke-_sama_." Sakura pun berbalik, membawa koper yang dari tadi disandarkan di bangku taman. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke. Ia tak mengejar Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. "Selamat tinggal..." Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura kembali menghadap depan dan mulai berjalan.

"Berhentilah Sakura.." Sasuke mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar.

Sakura pun berhenti, namun tak berbalik. "Anda bukan majikan saya lagi. Anda tak berhak memerintah—"

GREP

Sakura merasakan pelukan yang erat dari belakang. Ia mengenali aroma maskulin ini. Aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke sedang memeluknya erat.

"Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke sendu.

Sakura pun melonggarkan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di perut ratanya. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap majikan—ah, Mantan majikannya itu. "Carilah pelayan pribadi yang lebih baik dari aku, Sasuke." Ucapnya lembut. Kini senyum getir ditampakkannya.

Sasuke kembali memeluknya erat. Ia mengelus surai _pink_ milik Sakura. Kini ia tahu, betapa berartinya Sakura dalam hidupnya. "Ini yang pertama." Sasuke pun melepas pelukannya. Ia pun mengecup dahi Sakura lama.

"Dan terakhir..." Sambung Sakura yang memejamkan matanya.

Setelah cukup lama, Sasuke pun melepaskannya dan kembali memeluk Sakura. "Maaf..." Satu kata keramat yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti itu. Anda bisa membuatku goyah nanti." Sakura pun menangkup pipi tirus Sasuke dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sasuke, "Kalau seandainya... kita ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Benar kan?"

Sasuke pun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia mencoba melepas gadis itu. Kini ia tahu, bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini sangat berharga baginya. Ia menyepelekannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi... Sasuke..." Sakura pun kembali melangkah menjauhi Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke lagi.

Sakura pun menoleh. "Kali ini apa?" Tanyanya yang pura-pura kesal.

"Panggil aku... Sasuke-_kun_..." Setidaknya perpisahan mereka meninggalkan kenangan yang cukup indah walau menyakitkan.

"_Aishiteru _Sasuke-_kun..._" Sakura pun kembali berbalik dan kali ini pergi dari Taman. Tepat saat itu sebuah bus berhenti. Sakura pun menaikinya.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Sakura-_chan_..."

**Drrt Drrt Drrt**

Sasuke pun merogoh ponselnya yang ada di saku celana.

**From Ino**

**Sasuke maaf aku tak bisa datang. Perkiraan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan hujan.**

"Ck! Masa bodoh.."

_**Terkadang sesuatu baru terasa berharga saat kita telah membuangnya**_

_**Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat**_

**THE END**

Mind to Review?

Ini pas 2000 kata lho... #digeplak


End file.
